


I Guess You Could Say That

by Secretlyademigodinthetardis



Series: Destiel Ficlets, Etc [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Holding Hands, Idk I made up a random old lady, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlyademigodinthetardis/pseuds/Secretlyademigodinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When on a case, someone asks if they're together</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess You Could Say That

**Author's Note:**

> Another headcanon that I bulked out

Mrs Gable was a nice enough old woman, really. It made Sam's entire day when he was sat across from her at the table, asking her about her recently deceased husband, when she suddenly turned to Dean and Castiel (who were skulking, muttering close together. AGAIN) in the kitchen and asked "So are you two boys partners?" and then let out a huge wink. Dean, of course, started stuttering and gabbling and going 'umm I uhh what? What I don't...shut up...I just...well, you see, it’s like….ungh'.

Sam, following the unwritten code for all younger brothers, laughed at Dean's embarrassment.

Meanwhile Castiel, ever confused, tilted his head and said 'I don't understand. Are you suggesting a romantic attachment? Dean is my soulmate, if that is what you mean'. Dean went scarlet and stared at the floor, but then Castiel gently took his hand. They looked at each other, and Castiel has that ridiculously soft look in his eyes as he looked at his hunter.

Dean melted, as he always did, and smiled back at him before gripping his hand more firmly and saying 'so yeah, I guess you could say we're together'.

Mrs Gable clapped her hands together and demanded that they sat down and had some of her homemade sweet tea. 

It was awesome, and the case was over and done with in two days.

Dean was never embarrassed about their relationship ever again.


End file.
